The present invention is a downhill, bind-less winter sport board that is equipped with handlebars. The present invention allows riders to move freely on the board while conserving energy by eliminating the need for bindings or straps. The present invention adds significant functionality to winter sporting devices through the provision of a handlebars and double deck (i.e. “board”) construction.
The present invention consists of a simple design with quality manufacturing that makes it possible for riders to spend more energy improving in their sport, rather than getting in and out of their gear. The present invention offers durability, control, and functionality that will surely be enjoyed out on the slopes. The present invention is a new and innovative product designed to provide downhill winter sport riders with a new experience, combining elements from Skiing, Snowboarding and BMX.